


Hanna Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone

by Anonymous_of_Truth



Series: Hanna Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Serafina Series - Robert Beatty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_of_Truth/pseuds/Anonymous_of_Truth
Summary: Hanna Potter, an iconic name in the wizarding world, yet she didn’t know that until the year she turned eleven. That was the year her entire world turned over. She’s more than everyone thinks, though, for one day, she had found a portal, and stumbled upon some new friends on the other side.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rowena/Waysa, Serafina/Braeden Vanderbilt, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: Hanna Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hanna Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone

Private drive was a quiet, desolated place late in the evening for all of the inhabitants were tucked away in their homes.  
Unbeknownst to them, a great event unfolded right there on their little street.  
A strange, and rather queer looking man walked out onto the pavment. He was dressed in odd lilac robes, and high-heeled buckle down boots. Silver crescent moon glasses lined his blue eyes. His hair was a striking silver as well, and it was almost as long as his robes. This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore withdrew from his pocket what looked to be an average lighter, but when he clicked it, a light from the nearest streetlamp went out. Again and again till the entire drive was covered in darkness.

Once finished, he turned to the side to see a gray tabby watching from beside him.  
“I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall.” He spoke quietly to the cat, and tucked his lighter away too.  
All at once the cat transformed into a small woman, who looked to be older, but not equally to the man beside her.  
“Good evening, Professor,” The pair walked further up the street “Are the rumors true?” She asked just as loud.

“I’m afraid that it’s so.” He answered.

“But what about-?” She was cut off.

“All will be well, Hagrid has it handled, and I trust him with my life.”

In the distance, the sound of a motorbike was growing louder and near, until the large man, Hagrid, landed on the street in front of the two beings. They both immediately flocked to him.

“Is everything alright?” a worried McGonagall inquired.

“Yeah, Yeah, got the little un’ righ’ here. Fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.”

Albus took the swaddled child into his arms and heard towards the doorstep of one of the houses.

“Albus are you sure about this? I’ve watched them all day and they're just the worst sort of muggles you could ever find!”

“The fame the child will hold in our world is far too great, there is not a soul who will not know her name, and it would be best to stay far away from it until it’s unavoidable.” He stated whilst drawing a letter out of his pocket.

They were at the doorstep now, and he placed the bundled child down onto the step with the letter above.

The name on the letter read out “Hanna Potter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do doo dodo doo doodoo do  
> doo do doo do doo  
> dodoo dodoo doo doooo doodoo  
> doodo do doo!
> 
> \- written cover of Hedwigs Theme composed by yours truly. :)


End file.
